Prove It
by openwidesay-ah
Summary: "We had sex. You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, end of story." PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah you get the picture.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeta's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from her eyes. Remaining still for a few seconds, she wondered vaguely why her ceiling looked so different.<p>

All of a sudden, she registered that she was not wearing pyjamas. Or anything at all, for that matter. Turning sharply to her left, she spotted an all too familiar head of silvery hair poking out from beneath the covers.

"GILBERT WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING HERE."

Her eyes widened as she sat bolt upright, the movement causing Gilbert to stare up at her in sleepy annoyance.

"I should be asking you that question, my dear Lizzie, as this is my bed and not yours." Well, that explained the ceiling. "And to answer your question, I was sleeping. _WAS_. And I'm about to get back to that." He turned and rolled over with his back to the now quite pissed off Hungarian.

"Like hell you are! We are talking about this, right now."

"What is there to talk about?" came his reply. "We had sex. You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, end of story."

Elizabeta scoffed. "Who says I enjoyed it?"

Gilbert snickered and turned to face her, his crimson eyes staring up at her. "Trust me, Liz, you enjoyed it. It was _me_, after all." She rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember any of it?"

"I'm trying not to think about it." She muttered darkly, picking at her nails. "How did we end up... um, well... having sex, anyway?" She blushed and pulled the blankets up further around her chest. Gilbert found himself cursing her actions.

The Prussian sat up and leaned against the headboard, pondered the question, causing the blanket to fall around his waist. Elizabeta noticed this, and became quite fascinated with the ceiling, for the second time that morning.

"You came over for a visit, since you probably thought I was lonely or something, as West is out of town for a few days. Hah, imagine the awesome Prussia getting lonely! Kesesese~" Despite his obnoxious giggle, Elizabeta could see that she had been right to visit him. He was her (best) friend, and no matter how much he pissed her (and everyone else) off, she knew he only did it because he _was_ lonely, and just needed someone to pay attention to him. That's why she humoured him most of the time. (And she actually enjoyed his company sometimes, but she would never tell him that. Ever.)

"Anyway, I was making fun of Roddy, saying you hadn't gotten any since you broke up with him and that he was probably sucky in bed anyway, and you got all pissy and started defending him, saying that he was perfectly good blah blah blah, and I said I could probably do way better, after all I am 1000 times awesomer in every other way, and you told me to prove it, so I did." He winked at her, making her blush and curse her stupidity. Why had she let his taunts about Roderich get to her? Why had she not realized that by telling him to "prove it", she was basically telling him to have sex with her? And when he kissed her, WHY THE FUCK had she kissed him back?

Actually, he had been right about one thing. Since she and Roderich had divorced, she had been pretty... well, sexually frustrated, for lack of a better word. _Yaoi fanfiction can only get a girl so far,_ she though bitterly. Maybe that's why she hadn't been completely repulsed when Gil had started grinning like the Chesire cat, pinned her to the sofa and stuck his tongue down her throat. Well, that and the fact that she just plain liked it.

Elizabeta silently added that to The List Of Things Never To Tell Gilbert, Ever, which was growing at a dangerous rate.

He moved slightly, breaking her out of her daydream, and making her realize she had been staring at his crotch for the past 30 seconds. Fuck. Her eyes shot up to his face, which was wearing a slightly vacant expression. He was staring at her... oh, for the love of God.

She sighed and put two fingers underneath his chin, tilting it upward to look at her. "Eyes up here, buddy."

He blushed slightly, then smirked. "Hey, guess we're even now."

Dammit. She thought she had gotten away with that one. Apparently he was more observant than she gave him credit for.

"It hardly matters now anyway, seeing as we've seen each other naked." He had a point.

"Well, I'd better get going now." Elizabeta moved to get out of bed, but the Prussian grabbed her wrist, causing her to fall back onto his chest.

"No, Liz. Please stay here. With me. Uh, West doesn't get back until tomorrow and, well, I actually do like it when you visit. Please?" His honestly shocked her, and the way his crimson eyes were looking into her emerald ones was giving her the oddest of feelings, which was not unpleasant at all. Damn, he could be persuasive when he wanted to be.

She sat up and turned to face him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Of course I'll stay. But no more being annoying. Or talking shit about Roderich."

"But remember how awesome it turned out the last time I did?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she snuggled down under the covers again. "I never said it was awesome."

He raised an eyebrow at her, grinning evilly. "Need me to prove it again, dear Elizabeta?"

"Bring it on. And don't call me dea-" She clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. Ugh. When would she learn?

But as the events of the previous day proceeded to repeat themselves, she found that she would be content if she never did.

* * *

><p><strong>Um so yeah. Hi.<br>This is my first fic oh my goddddddd. Yes, I am aware it's not that great but I was bored one night and I got this idea and I thought "lol why not it can't be that bad" and uh yeah  
>but idk if I'll write anything more but I might if people actually like thisgive me reviews C: /subtle  
>Anyway. I fucking love PruHun jfdgdgjdfgh. I really hope I didn't fuck up their personalitiesrelationship/everything else too bad.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey everyone! I didn't think I'd be back here for a while, but, yeah... hi.**  
><strong>Wow, okay, I really didn't expect such a great reaction to the last chapter, honestly! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews and the favouriteswatches /blush**  
><strong>I didn't think I would continue with this but<strong> _Meaningless Name_** said I should maybe write what happened the night before and I thought, eh why not~ prequels ftw!**  
><strong>Also; slightslightslight implied AustSwitz. If you don't like it, just pretend it's not there :P AND <em>possible<em> Gertalia, idk I didn't write it to be that way but you might see it like that if you are so inclined c:**

**WOO LONG AUTHORS NOTE! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah you get the picture.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BZZZT.<em>

Gilbert jumped in surprise at the sound of the door bell. Cursing, he whipped his head around, making sure no one had saw him.

"Heh... that would have been pretty embarrassing for me if anyone had... good thing I'm alone."

Pausing the video game he was playing, he got up and made his way to the front door. He swung it open with a sigh.

"Ya better make this quick, I got Nazi zombies to ki-" he stopped abruptly. "Liz? What are you doing here?"

The woman in front of him rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Visiting you, what does it look like?"

"Wait. You're actually voluntarily coming to see me?" he exclaimed in genuine surprise. Reaching a hand out, he placed it on Elizabeta's forehead. "Are you feeling well?"

She batted his hand away, and stepped lightly past the Prussian, making her way into his apartment, not waiting for an invitation. "Don't make me regret it, okay. I just heard that your brother was gone, and thought you could use some company, that's all." She slid onto the sofa, kicking off her boots.

Gilbert snorted. "Well, you really didn't have to. I'm perfectly fine and awesome as I am." He plopped down beside her, unpausing his game.

Elizabeta raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She was silent for a few minutes, then asked, "Where did Ludwig go, anyway?"

Gilbert sighed and exited the game, turning to face her. "His little Italian friend dragged him off to some four day pasta convention or whatever... either the kid's persuasive as hell or Ludwig just can't say no to him. Either way, it's not like I care..." He ran a hand through his silvery hair and glared at the ceiling.

Okay, there was definitely something wrong here. Gil was just not his usually cocky self, and he hadn't said "awesome" nearly enough times as usual. She narrowed her green eyes. "Gilbert, are you-" She stopped, and looked away. "Never mind."

He glanced at her sideways, then grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway. Enough about me. How are-"

Suddenly, Elizabeta noticed something was missing. "Hey, where's Gilbird?" she asked, interrupting his question.

Gilbert's grin faltered . "Oh... he took of this morning. Said something about visiting that Icelandic guy's puffin."

_Even my fucking pet has more friends than I do_, he thought ruefully.

Sensing she had said the wrong thing, Elizabeta quickly punched her friend's arm, her way of defusing awkward situations. "So, you were asking how I was?"

He rubbed his arm, smirking. "Actually, I was asking how thing are with you and Mr. Piano Man."

"Who, Roderich?" Elizabeta asked, confused. "But, we haven't been, ah, married for quite some time now."

"I know that, but I thought you might still be hooking up on the side. I mean, come on, who else'd do you two anyway?"

Elizabeta's hand twitched automatically for her frying pan, which she had unfortunately left at home. She badly wanted to say that Roderich had a certain trigger-happy Swiss man, thank you very much, but didn't, for her ex-husband's sake if nothing else.

Also, the fact that Gil was making her want to hit him with her pan again meant he was almost back to normal, which was, for once, actually a good thing.

"Although, let's face it, even if you were, it can't be that good, right?" he smirked at her, his just-asking-to-be-kicked-in-the-balls expression firmly in place. "I mean, when there are people in the world as awesome at sex as me, nothing else quite measures up. _Especially _little old Roddy."

"And how would you know?" the Hungarian woman hissed. "I'll have you know that Roderich is great in bed." ... Wow, oh my god. Did she really just say that? Well, Roderich always had been a touchy subject with Elizabeta, and even though they weren't together any more, she still cared for him and would not stand for anyone insulting him, especially Gilbert.

But still, if she wasn't so worked up she'd probably be laughing her ass off right now.

"Heh, okay, I'll take your word for it, Liz. I still know I'm way better than that pansy ass~"

Elizabeta had had enough. "Then why don't you fucking prove it!" she yelled, without thinking.

His crimson eyes widened slightly, and he stared at her, an odd expression on his face. It looked... worryingly evil, actually. "Well, if you're sure, Lizzie."

"Wait, what are y-MMPH!" She was cut off by the last thing she expected; Gilbert's lips.

__OHMYGOD. WHATTHEFUCK. WHYISHEKISSINGME. WHATDOIDO. HOLYSHITISTHATHISTOUNGUE. WHATTHEFUCK. OHMYGOD_ , _were pretty much the only thoughts going through her mind at that moment. But, strangely, she made no move to stop him, or break the kiss, and, to her utter horror, she started to kiss him back.

Even worse, she was beginning to enjoy it. A lot. _Too _much.

_Well, I definitely didn't have this in mind when I came over to "keep him company"_, she thought, as she took her jacket off and flung it across the room, knocking over a lamp, _but at least it's working._

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, so... there we have it. I don't think this chapter is as good as the last one, not as ~funny, and I didn't like the ending too much, but eh, I tried! :3<strong>

**Ok, well, hope you enjoyed it/review/etc~!**


End file.
